A Taste of Aventure
by aKlainersHeart
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt Hummel is a archaeology student who's enjoying a simple, pretty boring, life. Then something happens which will make him have to choose between keeping his normal life or potentially changing his life for good.
1. Chapter 1

It's been quite some time, but here is my new fic! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I can't make any promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

People say life is boring. That nothing ever happens. We'll, I believe that to be false. Life is a story. And you're the writer of your own story. It's you who decides if it's boring or not. Take my father for example. He was hardworking archeology student (some might say nerd, but for the sake of it, let's say hardworking). He enjoyed life, he truly did. He'd make breakfast, walk to school, listen to some old men rambling on about things that aren't even found yet, study in the library until it closed, and walk back to his tiny apartment. When I say tiny, I mean tiny. It had a bed, a stove, a small fridge, and a closet. The only other thing that could fit in there was my father himself. I guess that's what you get if you have to pay for college yourself.

He always had the same long days. Yes, they were boring, but he liked it that way. Just going along, no weird bumps or odd sideways on his way. And he was perfectly fine with that. His life might be boring for outsiders looking at it, but he didn't think so. He thought his life didn't miss anything special. Until one day. That one day that changed everything.

That day started out normal. My father, Kurt Hummel, had slept a nice, full 8 hours. His toast was perfectly brown, and the rest was as normal as could be. Somehow he was a bit early, but he didn't want to wait, so he slowly walked his way to the lecture hall.

Normally, it's quiet. Only the birds chirping, some lost people wondering around, probably finding their way home after a night with far too much alcohol. Sometimes there are some squirrels desperately trying to get some food from Kurt, which he , the man he is, gives.

But today there was something very, very odd going on. He wasn't the only one the streets. All around him where students franticly running around with books, students arguing actively with one and other, some talking in normal volume, others almost screaming, and a few students were staring of into the distance. A small rush of panic went through him. Did he forget that he had finals? Was there something important he was forgetting? Did everyone's motivation get swapped by the motivation of dogs who want to get treats? Whatever it was, he wanted to know what was causing this peculiar behavior.

He walked on to the lecture hall, only to find out that there were about 10 people in total present. Apparently the rest were too busy with whatever was making everyone go nuts. Kurt looked around the big room, with wooden pillars halfway stuck in the wood covered walls. The room smelt of old, but he enjoyed the smell. It belonged there. That is what attracted him to archeology. Everything that seems so out of place, but when you know more, you realize that it belonged there all along. It was everything surrounding it that is out of place. Every old structure or building survived storms, earthquakes, man, and more. Everything around it needs help standing. With enough character, it seems that you can survive everything, even if you don't belong.

Choosing out of 10 people, it shouldn't be hard trying to find someone to sit next to. Halfway the row of chairs was one of his friends, Sam Evans. And when I say one of his friends, I basically mean his only friend. While he made his way across the room to where Sam was sitting, everyone stared at him. They all must've guessed already that not many people were coming. Sam waved enthusiastically as he saw Kurt. Sam surely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but the things he knew, he knew better than anyone. He can name every pyramid in Egypt and to which Pharaoh it belonged, but ask him what an appendix is, he'll answer that it's a book.

With an awkward smile, Kurt gave a small wave back. He put his bag on the ground, but before he even could open his mouth and ask how Sam was going, Sam said, loud enough for everyone to hear, even though that wasn't too difficult: "Do you know who it is? You've got to know. You're so good in puzzles and riddles and stuff."

A confused face was all that Kurt could give. "You don't know, man?" Sam asked, clearly getting the hint. "Someone posted a riddle all over campus with a reward of 10,000 dollars for whoever solves it. Everyone is going frantic and trying to crack it. I've tried, but gave up ten minutes later."

"How come haven't I seen it?" Kurt asked. He wasn't really in the mood for solving riddles and was almost sure it was a scam. Who in his or her right mind would offer that much money? Still, if it were real, he could surly use the money.

"I don't know. I've got a copy of it, do you want to see it?"

Kurt didn't even know why, but he nodded slightly. It was true that he was good in riddles. But if the entire university is going crazy at it, it must be hard. There was no way he was going to solve it. He knew his history and could name almost every famous figure in history, but the more current (and alive) figures were a mystery.

Sam grabbed his bag and tried to find his way through all the other random pieces of paper. At least three times he seemed to think he found what he was looking for, only to realize it was something else. Right when Kurt was about to say that it didn't matter, and that he didn't need to see it, Sam found it. All crumbled up was a single piece of paper. After folding it out and failing to get all of the crinkles out, he gave it to Kurt.

In big letters it said "WHO AM I? FIND OUT AND WIN $10,000!" Under that it said some personal information about what you had to do when you found out, phone number and all that kind of stuff. Even though it seemed less of a phony, it still seemed pretty fake. And there it was, underneath even more information. The thing what has motivated everyone to open their books for once; the riddle. Right there, it read:

"You can find me,

But only if you truly go.

What's inside of me is what counts the most,

I am what I am for what's inside.

I hold love, adventure and more,

I hold everything,

Yet so little.

For my existence millions have died,

But thanks to me millions live on,

Yet no one has gone to war for me.

I stand, tall, in all my glory,

Forever stuck to the ground,

Growing as times goes by."

"Ladies and gentlemen. Even though there aren't many of you, knowledge never waits. Therefore we shall start." The professor said, just as Kurt finished the last sentence.

Quickly, he gave the riddle back to Sam, who shoved it back in his paper filled bag. Kurt reached in his own bag to take out his notebook.

His notebook open, pen in his hand, he tried to make sense of what the professor was saying. Every effort he made to concentrate failed miserably. Normally he can easily write paper after paper with notes. Today he had the date, and the name of the lecture. Nothing more could flow from his brain out of his pen. And yes, his pen was fine. It was his mind that wasn't working at all. It was stuck right at that riddle. The riddle repeated itself again and again in his head.

Before he even knew it, the lecture was over. Without thinking he packed his things and walked away, not saying anything to Sam.

Outside everything looked the same as this morning. Students were staring into an empty void, thoughts long lost trying to answer the riddle. Students looking through books, trying to make sense of it. Students arguing about the possible answers. He's already heard options such as the sea, the earth, yourself, and a tree.

Kurt fastened his pace. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Every scenario went through his mind as the riddle repeated itself in his mind.

"I hold everything, yet so little... I stand tall in my glory, forever stuck to the ground… Growing as time goes by… You can find me, but only if you truly go…"

It went on and on and on. With every repetition his confusion grew.

"What's inside me is what counts the most, I am what I am for what's inside… I hold love, adventure, and more, I hold everything…"

The problem wasn't that it was unsolvable. The problem wasn't that it was too difficult for him. The problem was that he didn't know what to do.

Because, Kurt, knew the answer.

* * *

I'm hoping to be able to update somewhere near the end of the week, but there is also a possibility it'll be somewhere next week.

I hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Even I am surprised to how fast I finished this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy

* * *

It must be fake, it must be. No self-respecting idiot would take effort to make a riddle and then also offer a lot of money.

But then again, it was a good riddle. And he could certainly use the money.

His father wasn't the richest man alive and paying for college is definitely not cheap. What was the harm if he tried? It wasn't like answering the riddle cost him a lot of effort.

All around him people were still going nuts, running around, and flipping through books. Clearly, no one has solved it. Well, no one but Kurt.

And Kurt knew more. He knew that calling in the answer wouldn't work. The phone number available on the poster might say something different, but Kurt knew that in order to solve, you had to go there.

You had to go to the answer of the riddle.

You had to go to the library.

Obviously the riddle didn't state to which library you had to go, but the chances were big you were supposed to go to the library on campus.

Since Kurt spent almost every spare time there, and he was planning on going there after class anyway, what harm did it do?

Suddenly, he stopped. Without realizing it, he had walked right to the library. Call it automatism, call it fate, call it unconscious, whatever you want.

There it stood, tall in all its glory, forever stuck to the ground. He never took the time to actually look and admire the beautiful architecture of it. A small set of stairs with a railing splitting it in two that introduces you to a massive building. From the outside, the first floor seems simple. The light beige exterior gives it simplicity and a bit of a classic tone. But then your eyes go straight to the gorgeous middle. Almost all across the entire front is entirely glass. Whenever the sun shines in and you feel a bit of the warmth on your skin is the best time to be there, simply reading, and simply enjoying life. From the outside it seems immense, but when you step inside, you really realize how big it is. You can look up and see floor after floor filled with rows and rows of shelves, which are stacked with books. Everything is so open. You might think there wasn't enough glass over for the inside, but you couldn't be more wrong. He always loved the glass inside. It made everything so open. That's it with books, everyone can access them. Everyone can take the time to grab a book and find all the mysteries inside.

And now it was Kurt's time to solve another mystery. Not one in a book, but one in real life.

He took a big breath and stepped inside. From outside he could already see that it was crowded. Well, not really that crowded, it's still a library. There were a lot more people than normal. It was as if everyone had a huge final the next day and there were just trying to cram as much information as they could in, only to write it down as fast as they could and forget it for the rest of their lives.

Now, he was where he had to be. What's next?

If only the riddle would be a bit more specific on where in the library he had to be.

The words of the riddle repeated themselves.

"I hold love, adventure, and more…"

Maybe this means more than he'd thought. He knew that Adventure/Romance was a book genre. But wasn't that a little far-fetched?

For now, it was the only thing he had.

He walked over to the computers, trying to find out where exactly he had to be. He knew the library pretty well, but where every single book stood, that was pushing it.

"Adventure Romance" he muttered as he typed it in.

Nothing.

All that suspense, all that questioning, and then nothing. He checked his spelling at least four times before realizing that was it. It was over and it hadn't even begun yet.

That was it. There was nothing else that could give him a hint to where he had to go.

A rush of disappointment followed. Not because of the little effort he put in it, but because that might had been it. That might have been a gateway to something better. Not that there was anything wrong now, but everyone dreams. Everyone dreams of big adventures, having careless fun, love, and so much more. It's not the wishing that makes us want more, it's the opportunity. And it's to us to say how the opportunity will influence us.

Then, it hit him. "Outlander" he whispered in himself.

It's been forever since he last read it, but he always liked it. And it was an Adventure Romance.

The hope suddenly grew. As fast and hard the disappointment crushed his soul, as fast did the hope make his soul bloom.

He spelt it out "O-u-t-l-a-n-d-e-r D-i-a-n-a G-a-b-a-l-d-o-n." typing along as he spoke.

After finding out that again nothing came up, the disappointment started to crawl back in. luckily he realized that his enthusiasm was maybe a bit too big, letting him misspell every word.

A slap to the face later, he quickly corrected every stupid mistake.

Now, finally some suggestions came popping up.

Not much, but just enough to find out where the book was.

"Fourth floor, shelf A214" He repeated in his mind, making sure he'll remember it.

Being so excited, he decided to take the stairs. Halfway though, he started to regret it. Walking half the speed he did the first two stairs, he arrived at the fourth floor, painting.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the gym" He thought in himself, knowing he won't.

Actually going to the floor was the easy part, finding the self is the hard part. Normally, everything is alphabetically ordered, going from 1 to 10. However, just to make it more difficult for him, this library spent so much money on nice windows, they threw out their logic with it. If you're lucky, it'll be slightly ordered, but Kurt has had times where Colin Renfrew was located next to C.W. Ceram.

After what seemed like an entire hour, he found the self. It was only about 20 feet long, so finding the book itself wouldn't be too hard.

But he wasn't the only one there.

Leaning against the self opposite of his, reading a book, was a man. From what Kurt could guess, he was about the same age, yet he didn't recognize him from around here. It's not that Kurt knows the entire university, but he was sure he'd remember a man like him. His hair was pitch black, with a lot of product keeping it in place. Around his neck, little curls seemed to want to escape from the wave of gel. He wore a red polo shirt with a brown bowtie that was matching his very tight brown trousers. Underneath all that, he wore dress shoes. For some reason his outfit screamed toddler and old man at the same time.

Being so very distracted by what he was wearing, Kurt didn't even realize the man was staring back at him. Quickly he pretended to be looking at the books behind the man, but it was too late.

"You see something you like?" The man asked.

"The books do seem very sexy today." Kurt answered, surprised by his own comeback.

"Such an interesting thing, books, if you think about it."

"They hold so much, yet so little." Kurt said, trying to hint that he knew the answer.

The man stared back at him, squinting his eyes a little. He was trying to figure something out, Kurt could see. There were two outcomes; one, that is the man from the riddle and he is a lot of money richer, or two, this is a random man, hanging out in a library, reading a book, and Kurt comes over as some deep, philosophical person.

"You see something you like?" Kurt asked, trying to stop the silence.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he was so smooth with his talking today. Every other day, he has to think twenty times over a sentence before actually saying it, but now, everything just rolls off his tongue.

"You figured it out." The man eventually said, smiling.

"The riddle? Yes, I did."

"Very well, a deal is a deal. I haven't got any check on me right know, but give me your number and I'll give you a call to meet up."

After seeing the confused look on Kurt's face, the man added: " I swear it's not a scam. I am a man of my word."

"Why?"

"Why am I a man of my word or why did I do it? Well, I'm a man of my word because in this modern society, when men puts so much pressure on people to check everything twice, I believe it's important to be at least honest. It saves people time and helps me not getting arrested."

At first it might be funny, now the cocky behavior of him is annoying Kurt.

Apparently, the man gets the hint.

"Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook his hand and gave his name.

Silence fell. Kurt didn't know what to say. The moment was here, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Only Blaine seemed to break it.

"I come from a rich family. Someone far up the family tree found a lot of gold and my parents are still living from it. Money has lost its value over time for me. I prefer the thrill of adventure. Hunting for treasure, finding things that are old and have a story, that kind of stuff.

An old friend of mine, Christopher Wyght, died a few weeks ago. In his will, me and 6 others got a riddle. A riddle to his greatest treasure. I've only figured out one part out, and I need help for the rest.

I know that 10,000 dollars is a lot of money for some, but some things can't be expressed through money.

That's why I've come here, to Ohio State University, to find someone who can help me.

So, Kurt Hummel, are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

* * *

So i forgot to tell in the previous chapter where Kurt was studying (cause i'm unorganized), hopefully i've made it up.

For anyone who wants to know: I made up the previous riddle and i will make up every riddle in this fic (there will be more than 2). Originally I wanted them to rhyme also, but that was just wayyy too much work.

Also cool to know, the library that Kurt is at is The Ohio State University for The William Oxley Thompson Memorial Library. I had to describe everything from pictures, so it may not be 100% accurate, but i tried. I also don't know if the distance between his lecture hall and the library is a walking distance, but for the sake of it, let's say it is.

The next chapter will take much longer. Chances are very small it will be updated by next week.


End file.
